A Diary To My Future Daughters (Delena & Steroline Fanfiction)
by A-blink
Summary: When Liviah and Raelyn Salvatore wishes to know why Caroline and Stefan took care of them instead of Elena and Damon , The girls got transported back in time to be exact 26 years. Can they return back without changing the future ? Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

Liviah and Raelyn Salvatore have been living as Caroline and Stefan Daughters along with Lizzie and Josie in Dallas. Elena was their birth mother but she never took care of them , she just left them A Diary. Realyn recite something from Elena's old Diary as she was reading threw it. They both returned back in time. How ? Where and When and Why ? Read to find out.

* * *

 _ **Characters:**_

Liviah Salvatore :

Liviah Salvatore is the Oldest daughter of the Vampire Damon Salvatore , she is the Older non-identical twin sister of Realyn Salvatore. Liviah unlike her sister is very rebellious , _kinda sarcastic and VERY honest , out going girl who has a strange obsession with Klaus Michelson... but that's just another story._ Her Adopted Parents ,Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore , move them to Dallas to try and get a fresh start or in her mother's words to try and give them a chance at a normal life and that was 15 years ago.

Liviah Has two older-annoying-sisters Lizzie and Josie who pretty much don't have anything better to do than to make liviah life a living hell because they got their perfect popularity states in school and top grades it was hard to keep up and with Liviah always getting herself into trouble , she was basically the ugly duckling in the family. Caroline and Stephan weren't really identified as their parents in the eyes of the community and the people around them because they showed to be A lot younger than to be their parents , Josie and Lizzie attended college while Liviah and Realyn had to attend high school as they were only 15.

Elena and Damon were never really apart in their lives although Rea always wanted to know about them and why did they abandon them but when one night Elena shows on there door step and both girls refuse to come with her , she handed them a diary and after reading threw it , they went back in time and specifically to Mystic falls , when Damon and Elena were having their break up sex. season 5 episode 17

Liviah ( Lily Collins) – Realyn (Willa Holland)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The ugly Duckling**

 **~ Year 2038**

 _Liv's POV :_

I flip through the draft , shoving some items and outfits into my bag.

A knock on my door cause me to look up. Standing in the doorway is my Mother , Caroline accompanied by Lizzie and Josie or as I like to call them bossy boots. Every family has that one sister who gets into everyone else business unfortunately for me their are two.

" Come on , Livy " Caroline said as she took my cloths from the bag and put it back on the bed.

" Mom , leave her she will end up coming back when she is hungry " Josie said as she unfold her arms and help me put my things in the bag.

Caroline glared at Josie. " What ! " as she raise her hands in question "she isn't 5 anymore , she is now 15 and she acts like she is 5 years-old " Josie stated.

" You know what , I also agree with Josie " Lizzie said.

I roll my eyes at their statement as I just finish packing my bags.

" Good going Guys " Caroline whispers sarcastically to Lizzie and Josie as she follows me down the stairs.

" Livy , she is only going to stay for a couple of days " Caroline said.

On my way to the door as I put my hand on the handle , their was my dad with Rea and the grocery bags.

" What is happening ?" My dad said , looking at me. " Why are you holding your bags , princess".

" Good , your dad is here " Caroline stated as she put her hands in the air from frustration , Mom had been spending the last hour trying to convince me to stay in the house.

" Daddy , how could you let 'her' come LIVE HERE " I stated.

" Who is ? " Rea asked as she looked to our mother.

" OUR 'biological mother' Elena " I said adding an air quote to Biological mother.

" Really ? " Rea said with a cheerful smile in her face.

I can barely hold my emotions as I sow everyone toleration toward Elena staying with us even though I never met her except once , I couldn't deal with her being in our house , I knew she is my mother's best friend but she is the one that abandoned Rea and I.

" If she is going to live here , I am going to leave " I stated , angrily.

" BYE and Don't forget to contact us from time to time , just so mom and dad don't worry much " Josie stated with sarcasm.

" SHUT UP JOSIE ! " I shouted.

" Liv , Grow up ! " Rea said with coldness , Rea loved my parents more than anything in the world and she hated it when I made them sad or angry which was pretty much every day.

I didn't think I was acting childish or even remotely dramatic , I thought it was having something called feelings as any human being can but as I thought about it , I was the only human being in this house , My parents were vampire , Josie and Lizzie were Witches and Rea was a Vampire since birth even though we are twins , Rea got to be a vampire and I didn't and I still question why!.

" At least tell us where you are going " Caroline pleaded.

" To aunt Bonnie " I stated.

" Liv isn't going anywhere " Stefan said as he took a breath and looked toward Me " LIV GO TO YOUR ROOM ".

" But-" I was interrupted " I said NOW " Stephan said.

I groan and glared toward my father before I made my way to my room that I shared with Rea.

* * *

Late at night , I Lay on bed as I thought about how much I missed hope Michelson , she is my only friend in Dallas even though she isn't really much of great listener but at least she would listen , her dad Nicklaus is my one and only crush even though my dad would never agree and Klaus would never notice me , I still loved him. Hope lived with her step father and mother in Dallas , they used to move a Lot but finally they found a place in Dallas.

I let out a frustrated groan as the music in Josie and Lizzie's room gets louder as they get ready for another party as usual. I took my phone from the bed and sow Rea sitting on the bed next to mine reading some book as it seemed too be pretty old.

I wish I could leave with Hope to Mystic falls , I'm much closer to her then my entire family.

I walk down stairs to drink some milk , my mother walks into the kitchen to get her a bottle of water, she smiles at me "Hi Sweetie" I don't return the smile nor do I look at her. I hear her sigh as she realizes that I'm ignoring her and that I will continue to ignore her until I see fit or until she apologies for trying to bring Elena back into our lives.

When My father walks down stairs he huffs impatiently at me "Aren't you going to apologize to your mother for your actions!" My father asked.

'Dang on that super hearing of his' I thought as i thought about how dad could hear me from the second floor.

" Nope " I stated , walking toward the fridge.

I took my milk from the fridge as I sow my dad crossing him arms and glaring at me.

" What ! " I asked innocently as I sow my mom taking her water and going upstairs.

" You know , I love you right " My dad asked. _I nodded. " But when you act like this , you remind me of your biological father , Damon"_

 _'When dad said that sentence I took it as if it was a bad thing to be like my biological father although I never met him but I don't think he is that bad if he had my actions' I thought._

" He never liked to apologize or to say he was wrong but we all knew he had a good heart and good intention , just like you , even if sometimes he had a different ways in showing it but people have to apologize to the person they hurt before it's too late " My dad said as I nodded in response and made my way to my room.

Well , I wasn't really going to apologies because they aren't seeing the bigger picture here , Elena being in this house will make things worse.

Once I reached the room and lay once again on the bed as I was ready to sleep, Rea turns to me "You really need to lay off mom, she is only doing what is best for us." I turn to look to her and I raise my perfectly trimmed eyebrows. If it's one thing that I know what to do its hold a grudge. "It's none of your business" I turn and then close my eyes but the lights were still open.

" Rea ! could you go down stairs and Read , I am trying to sleep " I asked , " BTW , what is soo interesting in that old book that you have been reading it for the past 3 days "

" I am reading Elena's old diary that she gave us and beside you can always sleep with Lizzie and Josie they have an empty bed " Rea stated.

I groan as I think about it sleeping with lights are much better than sleeping with Josie and Lizzie who couldn't shut up for a second and close the DAMN phone and spending 24 hours talking to their boyfriend which in their category is normal.

* * *

A few minute later , I was finally about to sleep when...

I heard something being thrown into the ground , I turned to see Rea who threw the book to the ground and Black smoke came out of the book that was innocently laying on the ground and the room started spinning and before Rea and I could move , We were swallowed into the unknown darkness.

* * *

A/N : Disclaimer , I don't own vampire diaries , I kinda wish I did.

I hope you enjoy this story.

please don't forget to **FOLLOW-COMMENT-FAVORITE ,** If you liked the story.


	2. Chapter 2 - 'We are Doomed' is an under

**Chapter 2**

 **'We are Doomed' is an under statement !**

 **Rea's Pov :**

My eyes widen seeing everything black as I look around and growl. What just happened. I looked near me and their was Liv laying on the ground , unconscious. I looked around in shock seeing that we weren't in our room anymore , not even our house. I was about to stand up but sadly I couldn't.

"W-W-W-What is happening...," I mumble slowly looking toward my body which was burning and my skin was some-what on fire. I laid down down feeling as if I would die. My vision slowly became dark.

* * *

 _ **Liviah's POV:**_

It's been a month since we arrived to this place with no one was living at this house , We had an opportunity to stay here although Rea for the most part was unconscious. As for me, I didn't want to leave this house because I didn't know what to expect if I went outside , I missed my parents so much even my sisters and that is saying A LOT.

I just once left the house to get some food from the grocery store and with everyone around here worrying about supernatural stuff , it was easy to go unnoticed and I got the money from the cabinet and I even found a blood bags to feed Rea from the fridge.

" **Liv ,** Livah" I heard a voice speak. I look at the bed and FINALLY Rea was getting her concussions back.

" L-iv , what happened ? " Rea Asked.

" I cast a spell on you , that aunt Bonnie taught Lizzie and Josie and since I am not a witch or even a vampire , it took a while to cast that spell but we should thank aunt Bonnie , if we returned " I stated with a sad tone to my voice as I mention our return.

" this town is magic-free and you are a vampire so you were about bleed to death but I saved you by casting the spell and I found a couple of blood bags in the fridge ! " I continued mumbling as Rea was slowly trying to get up from the bed.

" Btw we should get out from this house and even this town since I don't know how many days will the spell last " I continued as Rea didn't say a word.

" Liv , I don't know where we are but I don't think it is a good idea to leave " Rea said.

Rea took a second in thinking before she spoke " Liv , do you remember the last thing that happened before we got here ". I nodded " You threw the book " I said.

" Well ?" I asked as to what she was trying to say.

" Liv , Do you think we are in that diary and this is some kind of a magical diary " Rea asked.

" I read the diary and it doesn't really make scenes because see this in here " I said as I went a brought the book from the table. " this diary is writing it self and judging from the household name owner , this house belong to a Salvatore so I don't think we are in the diary , I think we are living the diary" I said.

I found the lease of a house in the cabinet when I was checking for money and it says the house belonged to Salvatore and that would explain the blood bags , I found.

" so what do you think , we should do now ?" Rea asked.

" First we should leave this town , I found a car parked outside and you can compel someone into giving us their car so we can find This Elena girl " I said adding an air quote to this Elena girl

" You mean our mother ?"

" No , I mean the person who first abandon us and then after 15 years comes back and give us this stupid diary that brought us to this world of some kind " I shouted dramatically.

Rea rolls her eyes , she knew I always over react to things.

* * *

After 2 hours of complete resting , Rea decided it is time to move so we went to the neighbor next door and within minutes , we were driving in his car.

After a 10 minute drive we were out from the town and Rea could use her magic , she tried as we stopped the car as soon as Rea sow two blonde women sitting on the grass.

" Liv , Look there " Rea said as I put on my glasses but I couldn't really see a thing.

Damn those vampire eyes , I thought.

" Mo-m " Rea shrugged as she opened the car door and went some what running toward the far space but before I could move the belt of the car , I sow her coming back.

When Rea finally goes back inside the car she huffs at me "Come on, lets go !" she stated.

Rea was just sad because it wasn't our mom as for me , even thought I miss them , I think that this is a good time for a little independence.

Once were buckled up and ready to go Rea turns to me " It's all because of you , because of some abandonment issue you have , the diary took us to this place " I turn to look to her. If it's one thing that isn't my fault , it is this. "you were the one who opened the diary " I turn to face the road as Rea starts to car and we make our way to Whitmore College.

* * *

A few hours later , Rea and I walk through the dorm rooms after compelling two students into giving us their schedules and dorm room which just so happens to be right next to Elena's room. As we took their room and borrowed , well technically stole some of their cloth. I spot Elena and a boy standing opposite us as we head out of our rooms.

The boy notices us and he nudges Elena and points over at us. Rea waves at him while I just give them a small smile. I grab the diary and shut the door of our new room.

they walk over to us and introduce themselves as Elena and Taylor.

"I'm Rea " Rea points to herself and then she jesters to me "And this is my sister Liv"

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of how funny it was that a mother is being introduced to her own daughters and she doesn't even realize that.

Rea had that strange theory that this is an alliterative world as for me i thought that maybe we are still dreaming or this is my dad sick way of punishing me for not apologizing to mom.

" You seem a lot younger to be in college " Taylor Asked , Elena nodded in agreement as she scan our faces with her eyes.

We just smiled and said " We always get told this".

" Have we met before " Elena add as she sow me , We looked surprised and shocked "No , no I don't think so"

We all compare lessons and we saw that Elena , Rea and I had first period Occult Studies together with .

Elena , Rea and I walk to class after Elena said goodbye to Matt.

" do you know what happened to Ashley and Amber , the once that were in the dorm before you ?" Elena asks

" I don't know but I heard they dropped out " Rea improvised as I thought of how Rea is a genius liar to think of that lie after she was the one who compelled the two girls to leave whitemore.

" So Caroline isn't the only one who dropped out " Elena mummers as Rea heard her with her super hearing.

"Caroline .. Caroline Forbes ?" Rea asked in a tone that made Elena suspicious.

Elena nodded , " do you know her ?" Elena asked.

"Uh no, but I heard some good things about her " Rea give her a sheepish smile as Rea and I look between ourselves " and beside we just started the semester " Rea shrug my shoulders "so when will she come ?"

" I don't think she is coming this semester , she is .. tired and staying with her mom " Elena stated.

Rea gives Elena a reassuring smile and I gave a small smile. We entered the class room but Elena stood back and said she is going to call her brother and check on him.

 _ **Elena's POV :**_

I had a feeling that these girls weren't telling the truth and how Rea heard me when I barley heard my self was some what ... supernatural.

" Hey , Caroline " I said as Caroline just answered the phone call.

" hey " Caroline replied.

" Caroline , do you know two girls that go by the names Rea and Liv " I asked.

" N-O , why ? " Caroline answered as she thought about people who she knew but from the tone of Elena's voice she was suspicious.

" I don't think these girls are .. humans " I added as I closed the phone without even saying goodbye when I sow Alaric calling me to go inside the class.

It was still wearied seeing him as my professor.

As Alaric was continuing the lesson , I sat near the new girls and sow both Rea and Liv faces which was turning into yellow as they continue staring on the wall as I follow there gaze , I see them looking shocked toward the date 'July 2, 2012' as I thought about it , its been 2 months since Damon and Bonnie died and Stefan left without even answering his phone. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I sow Rea and Liv rushing out from the class. Which didn't go unnoticed by Alaric who signed to me as to who where those girls.

 _ **Liv POV :**_

After seeing the date written by Alaric on the bored , I looked over to Rea , ' _We weren't send to a fictional world or an alternative world and this is not a dream but we returned back in time and I thought about how doomed we really are as if we changed anything from this time_ , we may never exist in the future... I thought.

" Rea , we must leave NOW " I whispered as she nodded in agreement.


End file.
